This invention relates to photographic apparatus and their accessories and, more particularly, to camera and optical accessories therefor as well as a method of use.
Close-up photography is commonly utilized in many different fields, as for example, scientific and medical fields, to visually record information for a variety of purposes. In this regard, U.S. Pat. No. 5,448,323, issued to Clark et al. on Sep. 5, 1995, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a close-up camera employing a plurality of fixed focus, exposure lenses, each having a different magnification and being mounted on a rotatable turret. The turret, in turn, carries a pair of ranging lenses in association with each exposure lens, such that incremental rotation of the turret results in successive ones of each exposure lens being placed into an operational position along a scene taking axis of the camera and simultaneously positions associated pairs of ranging lenses in operational positions with respect to corresponding ones of flash strobes.
The camera of the above-noted patent provides a close-up camera suitable for a variety of select magnifications. However, variation of other exposure parameters is also desirable, as well as the provision of filter accessories. Hence, it is of some importance to also provide simple and economical control of these factors. Accordingly, it is desired to provide a camera of the above type which controls these features in the desired manner.